Reborn
by Blue Water Phoenix
Summary: REWRITE. Spoilers for HoH is in here. After the Giant War, Percy found out he has a half brother that his father was hiding, but because of his brother, he have found out what the Olympians are really like, pompous, greedy, and selfish... every Olympian, but Hades. When everyone turns their back on him, Hades took him in. Fate will be changed. PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!
1. The Decision

Prologue

Through the winding halls and large corridors, a green eyed teen laid on his black bed, sleeping. The teen sighed, he twisted and turned on him bed, plagued with the barrage of memories. It was no longer a child afraid to sleep by their fear of monsters hiding underneath their bed. No. It was not nightmares that attacked every demigod's sleep. For this particular son of Poseidon, it was his memories of war, death, and Tartarus. At that very word, the son of Poseidon shivered in his sleep, stuck in the memory.

_Percy felt the hot cold burning sensation down his throat. The liquid fire burned him, yet soothed him. After the feeling of burning left him, he breathed out in relief. Percy glanced down at him arms and legs, smiling at the relief of the pain leaving him, replaced with a feeling of nothing. It felt similar to how he felt when he still had the Curse of Achilles. And Hera robbed me of it, he thought bitterly. _

_"Percy?" called a scared voice nearby. _

_He twisted around to see his girlfriend, broken in front of him. Percy tried to hug her close to comfort her, but as he neared her, a searing pain spread throughout his body. Percy screamed in agony, feeling raw pain arc across his body. _

_The curse of Phineas. _

_As he writhed on the ground in pain, he sees Annabeth feeling around blindly and crying out in despair. _

_She yelled out crying, "How could you, Percy? I trusted you! You abandoned me!"_

_The curse of Calypso. _

_It pained him to see her like that and her word sent stabs of pain to his heart. Percy closed his eyes and with effort, stood up shakily. He took a slow step forward, towards the Arai, wincing at every movement. _

_The Arai in front of him cackled with glee, "Look, sisters! This pathetic demigod wants more curses." Despite the pain, the sight of Annabeth like that fueled him to reach into his pocket and pull out his trusty sword, gleaming. Without any warning, Percy charged into the crowd of Arai. After another Arai disintegrated by his sword, another curse was placed on him like a burden. Many curses were placed on him in place of each Arai. _

_The curse of Greyon._

_The curse of the affects of Gorgon blood. _

_Percy screamed one last time as his sword ran through the last Arai when the scene around him changed. He was sitting on his favorite place in Camp Half-Blood, the beach, holding hands with his beautiful girlfriend. Her blond hair sparkled under the sunlight. _

_Annabeth slowly asked, "Umm... Percy I have to tell you something."_

_Percy stared at her and said sincerely, "Anything. Did I do something wrong? Am I a bad boyfriend?"_

_Annabeth cut him off, "No. You're the best boyfriend in the world." Percy relaxed. "But, I love someone else." Percy tensed, confused. _

_"Wh-What?" The box in his back pocket suddenly felt heavier. _

_"I love... your half-brother." _

_Percy stared speechless at her._

_She started rambling, "I mean, I thought that I was in love with you, but your brother is..." she glanced at him as if she didn't want to hurt his feelings, "better than you."_

_Percy had just processed her words, opening and closing his mouth, without any sounds coming out. The only sound he heard was the sound of his heart shattering. Annabeth leaned over to him and kissed him one last time, "I'm sorry, Percy." _

_Percy soundlessly reached to him back pocket and pulled out a small box. He popped open the lid and lifted a small, beautiful ring into the sun, staring at it longingly. The ring was nothing special. It was a simple band with an engraving I LOVE YOU, an owl and trident intertwined together._

_Instead of the rage that he thought that he would feel, he felt a emptiness fill his heart. Percy gingerly placed the ring back into the box and pocketed it into his back pocket. Unknown to him, another teen dressed in all black hid in the bushes, staring at him shocked. The black clad teen jumped out of the bushes as he saw the green-eyed, black haired teen leaving the beach. The teen screamed at Percy, "Wait!" _

_Percy's jog slowed to walk as he waited for his cousin to catch up to him._

_"Percy, I saw what happened."_

_Percy scowled, "So what, Nico?"_

_"I could help you with recovering from..." Nico slowed and hesitated. "Annabeth."_

_"How?"_

_Nico searched his mind for how he could help his cousin. An idea appeared in his mind. _

_"How about you come with me to the Underworld?" Nico searched Percy's face for any expression to tell him what his answer is. To his dismay, Percy's face was wiped clean of any emotion. _

_Percy sensed that Nico wanted him to come. He twisted his head looking at Camp Half-Blood's scenery thinking, this might be better for me. He sighed, "Sure, Nico," and fake-grinned._

_Nico smiled brightly and pulled Percy's hand toward a nearby shadow, enveloping the two of them in darkness._

Percy shot up out of his bed, relieved to be awake. He dragged his palm over his forehead to feel sweat pouring down his face.

He hopped out of his bed, throwing off the covers, wandering towards the bathroom that was connected to his room.

Percy stared at the broken figure that was staring back at him in front of the sink. Seagreen eyes, filled with pain and misery, looked at him. Those seagreen eyes were no longer filled with happiness. Now, they were shattered as souvenirs from Tartarus.

He cupped his hands under the cold running water and splashed his face with it, cooling him.

Percy ran out if the bathroom and jumped onto his bed, not wanting to see himself anymore.

Maybe this is why Annabeth broke up with me, he thought.

Percy heard footsteps coming closer to his room before the door slightly opened. Nico peeked through the open frame, "Hey, Percy. My dad wants to talk to you."

Percy frowned, "Do you know why?"

The son of Hades looked apologetically at him, "No, sorry Perce."

"It's okay."

Percy stood up and followed his cousin towards the throne room where Lord Hades was waiting in his majestic throne. His throne had jewels and skeletons to symbolize Hades and Pluto, decorated with flowers to represent Lady Persephone. The cousins kneeled in front of his throne before Lord Hades waved his hand dismissively, "You may stand." The two teens straightened out of their bow and stared expectantly at the god. Said god cleared his throat, "So, I have called you here..." Before he finished, a bright light illuminated the dark throne room. In the light's place stood three wrinkly old ladies. One holding thread, one knitting, and another holding a pair of shears. "To ask you an important question," finished the old ladies. Lord Hades slightly narrowed his eyes at the interruption, but stopped in fear of the old ladies.

"So, I am going to ask an important question. Percy," Percy swiveled his head around to bring his at attention to the Death god. "would you like to redo your life as my son?"

Percy looked at the god blankly, "Huh?"

Lord Hades groaned annoyed, "Okay first answer this question. Do you want to redo your life?"

Percy looked hesitant, but replied, "Yes."

"Now, would you like to redo your life as **my** son?"

Percy looked at his cousin. Nico nodded encouragingly at his cousin. Percy's face hardened and looked back at Lord Hades, "Yes."

The three old ladies said together in one voice, "Be warned, there will be many obstacles." The three old ladies stared at the two cousins before continuing, "You may choose one person to remember you in your next life."

Percy shuffled his feet nervously on the ground, trying to think of one person that he wants the most to remember him. Nico stared intently at Percy silently wishing that he said him.

Percy finally spoke, "I want to talk to Nico for a second."

The three old ladies replied, "Of course."

At the same time, everyone in the room flashed away, leaving the two cousins facing each other.

"So," Nico awkwardly started. "Who do you want to choose?"

"What do you think, Nico?"

"And," Percy added. "Tell the truth."

"I... kind of wanted you to choose me."

"Or Sally," he added hastily.

"Yeah," Percy frowned. "I was thinking to you two too."

A silence enveloped them as Percy was in deep thought trying to decide. His best friend and cousin... or his mom?

Percy spoke aloud, "I have decided who."

A familiar bright light appeared in the room, Lord Hades and the three old ladies returning.

"I have chosen... Nico," Percy finalized.

Nico stared worriedly at his cousin, "Are you sure?" but inside, Nico was excited for another adventure.

"Positive. Trust me."

At the same time, Lord Hades silently snorted, "Why?"

Percy asked the three old ladies hesitantly, "Will I be able to keep Riptide?"

"Yes, but some changes have been made to the blade."

Percy reached into his pocket to pull out a black pen that was no longer golden. He flicked open the cap and a majestic black sword sprung out, into his waiting hands. "Anaklusmos," he murmured.

"Yes," said one of the ladies, slightly smiling. "We can not change this blade's name. This blade will always be named Riptide or Anaklusmos."

"Thank you," Percy bowed.

"No need," waved the ladies.

"Of course."

Lord Hades asked the three old ladies, "Umm... Lady Moirai, how will we send them back in time? The only being that has the power over time is Kronos."

The room slightly darkened at the sound of the evil Titan lord's name.

"Ahh... Kronos," the Moirai mused. "No worries, there is someone else that also has the power over time."

Lord Hades asked disbelieving, "Someone else?"

"Yes," the Moirai added. "Someone more powerful than the Olympians."

Lord Hades looked confused for a moment before gasping, "They are still around? I thought they faded!"

"No no, you are mistaken. They are still around, just hiding from you gods and goddesses. Percy," the Moirai gestured towards the son of Poseidon, "have encountered one of them."

Percy let shock show on his face, mumbling, "No... I only met Titans, Giants and a couple goddess..." he faltered. "Nyx."

"Yes, Perseus Jackson. Lady Nyx is the primordial goddess of night. The personification of Night."

"So," they continued. "The deity that will aid us will be Lord Chronos."

Another bright flash brightened the room, standing there was a man holding a scepter with a hourglass on top of it. Every other being or demigod knelt on the ground as the man stood there.

The man tilted his head at the Moirai, "Hello, nieces."

"So," he turned to the two still kneeling demigods. "these are the demigods that I am transporting back time."

"Be warned, tampering with time affects certain things, good or bad," he warned the two demigods.

Nico and Percy kept their head bowed as they stood, "Understood."

The man nodded approvingly and started chanting in a language that none of them understood other that the Moirai, raising his scepter above his head.

To Percy and Nico, time had suddenly slowed around them, twirling around them like water. The wisps of time continued to slow before time stopped for a moment. Suddenly, their life flashed before them. Tartarus... War... Deaths... Quests... Discovering that they were demigods... Their childhood... Time stopped fast forwarding in their childhood.

Percy and Nico collapsed on the ground, suddenly developing a headache. Percy and Nico fell unconscious because everything that had happened to them for the last couple minutes were too much. The two sank into unconsciousness on the grassy ground.

The world was unaware of the events that had happened to those two unconscious demigods. In the dark night within the park, everything was silent except for the occasional bird singing, a cricket playing its instrument, or a frog croaking, the moon shining overhead.


	2. A Discovery

_Previously..._

_Percy and Nico collapsed on the ground, suddenly developing a headache. Percy and Nico fell unconscious because everything that had happened to them for the last couple minutes were too much. The two sank into unconsciousness on the grassy ground._

_The world was unaware of the events that had happened to those two unconscious demigods. In the dark night within the park, everything was silent except for the occasional bird singing, a cricket playing its instrument, or a frog croaking, the moon shining overhead._

**Ch 1. A Discovery**

Percy's eyes blearily blinked open as he examined his surroundings. His eyes skimmed around seeing a grassy landscape. Grass, Trees, and occasional squirrel scurrying around. A sudden thought pierced through his thoughts, Nico! Ignoring the stinging pain in his back, he climbed to his feet and started frantically searching for his black haired cousin.

Percy was running around the area when he heard a small groan somewhere behind him, "Ugh." He quickly turned around and ran towards the sound. He approached a shaking bush and dug through it. Percy hauled, with much effort, his younger ,now brother, out of the bush.

"Thanks Perce," mumbled Nico dazed.

"Welcome," Percy replied. Percy carefully sat his brother down and sat down next to him. Percy stared worriedly at Nico, "Are you okay?"

Nico retorted, "Well, my head hurts... actually my all over hurt," he gestured towards himself. "Overall... I feel like shit."

Percy bit back a laugh and accusingly asked him, "My back only hurts and I landed on the hard ground. How are you aching all over if you landed in a bush?"

Nico sarcastically said, "Well, maybe because I woke up a while ago and dragged myself onto a bush."

Percy sighed, "At least we can agree that we both have splitting headaches." Now that Percy had mentioned it, both of them could feel their head thumping violently.

"You got that right," agreed Nico.

The brothers laid exhausted on the ground, staring at the blue sky above them. "So, what are we doing now?" questioned Nico.

"I don't know," answered Percy honestly. "I really don't know."

Nico thought about his own question. What to do if I was going to redo my life? What to do? He dismissed that thought, unable to think clearly, distracted by his painful headache.

Percy came up with a bright idea, "Why don't we check out what time it is!"

Nico shrugged and stood up, still facing the trees around them, "Sure, we got nothing better to do." Nico was still scanning his surroundings when he heard a faint splash behind him. He quickly turned around to see a pond... or lake in the distance, but not that far. Nico panicked, what if something happened to Percy? Nico sprinted towards the lake pond thing, which seemed a lot farther than it was supposed to be.

Nico stared shocked at the figure that was staring back at him in the reflection of the lake. A small kid about ten years old stared back at him, with the famed black eyes by being a son of Hades. Nico hesitantly raised him arm and waved awkwardly at the reflection, only to be surprised that the reflection copied his movements. Nico looked down at himself, examining his hands, that were raised in front of him.

Unexpectedly, something tackled him from behind, causing him to tumble into the freezing water. Nico could see the faint outline of another person, underneath the water. He spluttered as he resurfaced, "What was that for?"

The boy in front of him laughed, "Do you not remember me, Nico?"

Nico quickly rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the water and asked unsure, "Percy?"

The boy... Percy exclaimed, "Yep!" He held a hand out towards Nico, "Come on. Don't you want to get out of that freezing water?" Nico's slippery hand grabbed onto his brother's hand, hauling himself out of the lake, shivering. Nico looked at ... Percy after generating enough warmth. Percy... looked just like me, Nico realized.

Percy's face also had shock written across his face, before both of them yelled pointing at each other, "You look like me!" their headaches forgotten.

Nico asked, "Why are you surprised? I mean you saw me lifting me out of the damn bush."

"I'm sorry, but you were hugging the earth."

Nico waved dismissively, "Whatever."

"Well," Nico started after a moment of silence, "it seems we are twins."

Percy threw an arm around his twin, before giving him a noogie, "We sure are!"

Nico swatted Percy's arm away, "I swear, you are getting more annoying by the minute."

"And you love me!" smiled Percy cheekily.

They stood, silent, unsure of what to do.

"Well, are we going to continue with your grand plan to find out what time it is?"

Percy jumped up, renewed with energy, "Sure! After it is my plan!"

"Yeah, keep on dreaming," Nico said dryly and wandered around the forest around him, going in the opposite direction as his twin. Nico shivered and rubbed his hands on his arms. A cold wind beating at his soaked form.

"Brr..." Nico's teeth chattered.

The bright sun above him passed over him and is on the horizon. The sky was descending into darkness, flashes of orange painting the horizon. Nico headed back to the lake after many hours of fruitless searching.

Nico grumbled as he pushed through the walls of greenery. He pushed through a pile of leaves and saw in the clearing, a fire. Nico nearly jumped with excitement for warmth and ran towards the building fire. A dark figure sat next to the fire, poking a thin stick at the flames to keep it going.

Nico collapsed on the opposite side of the figure, staring at the night sky, "You find out the time, O great one?"

"Nothing," was the reply to his question.

"Well, great," summed up Nico.

Nico sat up and scooted closer to the fire. His eyes trailing the sparking embers and orange flames dancing.

Percy asked, "Where do you think we are?"

"A forest," retorted Nico.

"No," Percy mumbled, "It feels weird, like..."

"Greeny, quiet..." supplied Nico.

"No, like _magical_."

"Ok," Nico looked confused, "what you mean by _magical_?"

"Forget about what I said," Percy mumbled, "it's stupid. I just have this feeling, good or bad."

"Sure," Nico let it go even though he planned to ask Percy about it later.

"So, what do we d-"

Percy's eyes suddenly widened before insisting, "Shut up! I hear something!"

Nico frowned hurt, but did what Percy told him to do.

Percy quickly stomped out the flames, leaving before a couple of sparks. Percy scrambled behind a bush and peered over it. Nico followed behind his twin and asked him curious, "What do you see?"

Percy hissed, "Shh..."

"Hmph. No please?" Nico mumbled.

Nico quieted down and knelt next to his twin and strained his ears to hear what Percy was hearing.

Some snippets of conversations reached his ears.

"-we checked this forest, sir-"

"-this is so fun!-"

Also the sounds of laughter sounded throughout the forest.

"Well," Nico frowned, "this is confusing."

Percy ignored him and continued staring at the shadowy shapes of people in the area in front of him. One of the figure slapped a hand on the other, causing the other to stumbled forward, "Oof." The two figures continued walking farther and farther away. They kept moving farther away until they were out of seeing and hearing range. Percy crept forward leaving Nico staring confused at him.

Nico grabbed Percy's arm, "What are you doing?"

"Following those people!" Percy shook out of Nico's grip and continued sneaking behind the two unaware people.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to find a way out of this forest?"

"Yeah..."

"Then follow me!"

Nico reluctantly followed Percy mumbling, "This is going to be bad."

The twins trailed the two men until the men stopped at a fancy door, lit up by florescent lights. A man held open the door, letting the other man walk through before going in himself, the door slamming behind them.

Percy jumped out of their hiding place right when the door slammed shut. He clamped his hands on the door's handle and pulled as hard as he could. After a while of pulling with all his night, he slumped on the ground in front of the door, defeated.

Percy cursed, "I should have gotten the door before it slammed shut."

"And let the men know we were behind them?" asked Nico.

Percy looked at the handle, "There must be a key... or card. There must be."

Nico shakily held a small silver key and held it out in front of him, "You mean this?"

Percy pounced, "Yes! How did you find it?"

Nico shuffled his feet, "I saw it on the ground, one of the men must have dropped it."

"Yay!" Percy cheered. "We are getting out of here!"

"We were only here for a day, dude."

"Well, it seemed like an eternity," Percy stubbornly replied. "What matters now is that... WE ARE FREE!"

Percy stuck the key into a small hole and twisted it. The door swung open revealing a series of blinding lights in their faces. Chandeliers dangled from the ceiling. Games, diners, bars, and recreation activities flooded the room. Most of all, everything looked plain expensive. People poured out from all sides, playing games or eating and drinking.

Percy speechlessly said, "Woah."

Nico murmured suspiciously, "I remember this place faintly..." A thought planted itself in his head, revealing the answer to where they were. Nico's eyes went so wide that he looked like one of those cartoons, where their eyes fall out of their head from shock.

Nico tapped Percy on the shoulder. Percy said absentmindedly, still staring at the games in front of him, "What, Nico?"

"I think I found out where we are."

Percy hastily turned around to face him, "Where?" he asked excited.

"Percy... we are in the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

Percy looked at him in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"100%?"

"100%," Nico replied exaggerated getting bored of this banter.

"Are you done, yet?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes."

"Good."

Percy asked Nico nervously, "If we are back in time, do you think... Bianca is still here?"Percy asked about Bianca because he felt he owed Nico because of his failure. His failure to keep his promise. His failure to keep his older sister alive after the quest and return her to him. His sister... Bianca. Percy closed his eyes in pain, a memory flashing before his eyes. A picture of Bianca running ahead of him, leaving a statue in his palm, before running up the statue, being electrocuted to death, trying to save the rest of the quest members. Another memory of him telling Nico that his sister won't be going back to him, that he broke his promise.

Nico froze, "Right! We need to find Bianca!" Nico grabbed Percy's hand in determination and tugged him before running blindly throughout the hotel and casino in an attemp to search for his... now their sister.

While the two brothers frantically searched for their sister, a dark figure sat upon his throne, staring at a crystal ball, showing a happy face of a 12 year of girl, jumping from game to game, enjoying each of them. The girl had a floppy green hat on her head at all times. The hat constantly covering her face, but he knew who she was.

After a while of staring at the actions of the playing girl, the dark figure commanded a bat-like creature beside him, "It is time to retrieve my child."

The creature bowed respectfully, "Of course, my lord," before flying off into the darkness.

The figure rested on his throne, continuing to stare at the crystal ball, "My child **will** be the prophecy child," he swore, "It is time respect had been shown towards the House of Hades."


	3. New Objective

_Previously... _

_While the two brothers frantically searched for their sister, a dark figure sat upon his throne, staring at a crystal ball, showing a happy face of a 12 year of girl, jumping from game to game, enjoying each of them. The girl had a floppy green hat on her head at all times. The hat constantly covering her face, but he knew who she was._

_After a while of staring at the actions of the playing girl, the dark figure commanded a bat-like creature beside him, "It is time to retrieve my child."_

_The creature bowed respectfully, "Of course, my lord," before flying off into the darkness._

_The figure rested on his throne, continuing to stare at the crystal ball, "My child __**will**__ be the prophecy child," he swore, "It is time respect had been shown towards the House of Hades."_

**Ch. 2 New Objective**

The twins ran all over the casino and hotel as fast as they can, searching every corner and cranny. After a couple hours, or what seems like hours, of searching, Nico and Percy collapsed on the ground near the entrance of the casino and hotel.

The twins gasped in big gulps of air, trying to regain their breath.

Percy huffed, "So... What's your... plan now... wise one?"

Nico glared at Percy, "We... continue... searching for... Bianca."

Percy laid on the ground, "How... about... we take a break?"

"No," Nico replied stubbornly. Nico hefted himself onto his legs, holding onto a nearby game to steady himself. He thrust his right hand in front of him, towards Percy, "Come on... Get up."

Percy grasped Nico's hand without complaint and pulled himself up, equally determined as Nico to find Bianca.

Nico and Percy continued searching for their sister, constantly evading waiters and waitresses, but at a slower pace.

Percy wandered through the arcade section facing towards the entrance of the hotel and casino. His eyes scanned the sea of foggy-eyed mortals attached to a game or drink. Percy's eyes sweeped pass the entrance when he saw a familiar lawyer. Percy gasped. Percy turned tails and ran blindly towards the direction of his twin. Nico himself searched for Bianca frantically, he saw a glimpse of a familiar floppy green hat worn by a black haired girl playing _Dance Dance Revolution_. Nico's eyes lit up and turned to face his twin's approaching figure, not noticing the panic in his eyes, "Hey! Look! It's Bianca! I found her!" Nico pointed towards the green hat.

Percy ran up to him and frantically said, "We need to hide!"

Nico frowned, "Why? We just found her."

Percy looked around their surroundings, locating the lawyer. Percy grabbed Nico's hand in that instant and dragged him behind a big game counsel and hissed, pointing towards the lawyer, "Don't you recognize her-him?"

Nico looked at Percy irritated, "Who cares about a lawyer? We care about Bianca!" Nico tried to wrench his hand out of Percy's iron grip, but Percy refused to budge. Percy forced Nico to look at the lawyer more carefully, "Don't you recognize him..."

Nico narrowed his eyes, but complied. He stared at the lawyer that was approaching Bianca. He dug through his remaining memories. Nico scanned his memories starting from the earliest ones.

_Younger-Nico giggled delighted at his older sister, he tugged her arm, "Come on! Let's go on the water slide again!" _

_Bianca looked at the indoor roller coaster to her brother, relenting, "Fine..."_

_Younger-Nico cheered, "Yay!" _

_Younger-Nico grabbed her hand and led her towards the end of the line for the water slide. The siblings waited impatiently in the long line. Younger-Nico jumped excited as they neared the beginning of the line, leading towards the water slide. The two of them could hear the roar of the water down the slide._

_A waiter with a soft smile approached them, holding a plate of Lotus Flower, "Would you two kids like another Lotus Flower?" _

_Younger-Nico and Bianca chorused, "Sure!" and each grabbed one, stuffing it into their mouths._

_The waiter stayed in front of them for a while before saying, "There is someone that wants you." The waiter stepped aside and a strict looking lawyer stood in front of them. _

_Younger-Nico suddenly felt scared, "Who are you?" _

_The most unexpected thing happened, the lawyer smiled, "I am one of your father's lawyers." _

_Younger-Nico suddenly forgot his fear of the lawyer, "You know our dad?"_

_"Yes and your father wants me to get you out of this hotel." _

_Younger-Nico cheered, "Yes! Okay! We will leave! Right? Bianca?" _

_Bianca stared at her younger brother conflicted. Part of her said that she should leave and meet her father, but the other side said that she should stay at the hotel and casino forever, fun and games forever. _

_Bianca, not wanting to upset her brother, said, "We will leave."_

_"Yes!" _

Nico was shaken out of this memories when Percy shook his shoulders, "You okay, man?"

Nico waved him off, "I''m fine."

Percy looked doubtful, but relented, "Okay."

Nico took a deep breath, "I recognize the lawyer now."

Percy's eyes lit up with excitement, "You do? Good. It took forever to convince you."

"It's Alecto."

Nico looked at Alecto-in-disguise, "What is she doing her?"

Percy looked at him, "What was she doing here in the last life?"

Nico twiddled his thumbs as understanding dawned on his face, "To get us out of the casino."

Percy nodded his head slowly, "Yea..." he dragged out.

"Well?" grunted Nico annoyed. "What do we do now? Just wait for Alecto to retrieve her and send her on the death quest again."

Percy looked at him with determination shining through his eyes, and said mischievously, "How about we... join the quest and make sure Bianca does not die. While keeping ourselves alive... 'cause that would suck if we died."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "You mean _stalk_ them."

Percy smiled, "Yep that's the word."

Nico shrugged, "Sure. Whatever to save Bianca."

Percy stared deep in thought at the ceiling, "Hey... Nico... Why doesn't Alecto come after us? I mean... we are children of Hades too..."

Nico caught onto his train of thought, "That's true... Unless... our father doesn't know we are his children." Nico and Percy's eyes trailed Alecto and Bianca as they started to head towards the casino doors.

Percy rubbed his hands together, "Well... I guess we have to go incognito..."

Nico bumped shoulder with his twin, "Totally."

The casino doors swung elegantly open as the lawyer and girl beside him walked towards it. Nico and Percy crept towards the two silently, dodging behind several games.

Nico and Percy busted through the casino doors and looked for the other pair.

Nico groaned irritated, "Where the hell is Alecto and my... our sister?"

Percy drifted towards a news stand, staring at the contents.

Nico strutted over to him, "Find anything interesting?"

Percy pointed a finger at the date, "It's... What date is it?" Percy lent in close to the paper, his nose almost touching the paper.

Nico ripped the paper out of his hands. Percy complained, "I almost got the date!"

Nico retorted, "Well, get over it. You were taking too long."

Percy crossed his arms, "Well, I doubt you would do any better."

Nico stuck his tongue out to his twin.

Nico looked at the newspaper, "Percy..."

"Yeah?"

"You were holding the newspaper upside down."

Nico flipped the paper around so it was right side up and stared at the date. Nico pumped his fist up triumphantly, "It is December 22nd!"

Percy stared at Nico blankly, "Okay... Cool... But what is the year?"

Nico squinted at the small numbers, "2006."

Percy nodded, "Cool. Hmm... this is about the time Thalia, Annabeth, and I went to Westover Hall to get you!"

"Hmm... True..."

"Then... We should go to Westover Hall!"

"How."

"Umm... Shadow Traveling."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to shadow travel?"

Percy looked at the ground embarrassed, "No... But you do!"

"And do I look like I am in any shape to shadow travel?" Nico waved to himself.

"No..."

"You get the problem now? We are in the middle of Las Vegas and we are trying to get to New York! How do you suppose we do that? Fly there?"

Percy shrugged, "Maybe."

Percy lifted a finger in the air, "Lightbulb! How about we go back into the casino and get one of those cards slash credit cards, come back out here, grab a taxi, and drive to New York!"

Nico looked at Percy, "Fine."

Percy turned around and started walking towards the extravagant front door of the Lotus Hotel and Casino, checking behind every once in a while to make sure Nico was following him.

Nico stuffed his hands into his pockets deep in thought. Right now, his main concern was Bianca. Nico constantly worried if Bianca would still be alive when he and Percy gets there. There was a lot of things that would happen. Thorn could already take his sister once he got there. Thorn instead of taking his sister hostage, he might have killed her. It was painful to even think about possible scenarios like that. The only thing that he and Percy could do is hope for the best.

Percy came up to him, holding up a shiny green card that had the Lotus Hotel and Casino logo on it, and said, "Got the card! Hey... Nico, you okay?" Percy looked worried at his twin.

"Nah. Fine. Just thinking if Bianca would be okay when we get there."

Percy placed a comforting hand on Nico's shoulder, "Don't worry Bianca will be fine."

"I hope you are right."

"When am I wrong?" asked Percy jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

Nico smiled tightly, "Almost every time."

Percy pouted, "Aww... That hurts... Right here," Percy pointed to his heart.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Come on. Let's get a taxi and drive to New York."

"Okay!"

Nico led this, walking towards the side of the street, with Percy following behind him. Nico raised his arms and waved them around wildly in the air, trying to gain the attention of the taxis zooming by. Percy just stood next to him, slightly bored.

Nico groaned irritated, "Why won't the stupid taxis come?"

The corners of Percy's lips slightly tugged up, "Because you don't know how to call a taxi. Of course I would know because I used to live in the big city, New York."

Nico stepped to the side before crossing his arms, "Okay. Let's see you do it." Nico secretly crossed his fingers, silently wishing for Percy to be unable to call a taxi just to prove him wrong. But, of course the Fates hate him.

Percy stepped around Nico and placed him fingers near his lips and a perfect taxi cab whistle sound pierced the air around them. In a couple seconds, a couple taxis screeched to a stop next to the curb beside the twins.

Percy stepped off of the curb and swung open the yellow taxi's door, closest to the two. Nico sulked.

Percy laughed, "What do you say?"

Nico mumbled inchohorently, "Thanks," and got into the cab. Percy got in behind them. Once the two were seated comfortably in the taxi, the driver looked behind him and asked bored, "Where do you want to go?"

Percy quickly replied, "Westover Hall. You know? In New York."

The taxi driver said in the same bored tone, "That's going to be a long ride, you are going to have to pay up front."

Percy smiled secretly, "Here," and handed him the shiny green Lotus Casino card.

The taxi driver looked doubtful, but slid the card. His body sagged as he stared surprised at the machine, a one million dollar sign popped onto the screen. He transferred his gaze to the shiny green plastic card in his hand, dumbfounded at the amount of money held in a plastic card from a casino. He was probably thinking, I need to go to this casino.

The taxi driver straightened immediately and stammered, "Ummm... Wh-where d-do y-you l-l-like t-t-to g-g-g-g-go?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "We already told you, Westover Hall."

"O-of c-c-course!" The taxi driver slammed him foot on the accelerator and drove as fast as he can, avoiding police cars. He zoomed down the highway. The taxi driver hesitantly asked, "C-can I keep the card?"

Nico replied for Percy as Percy was asleep, "Yeah. Whatever. Sure."

Nico could see the dollar signs flashing in the taxi driver's eyes. He sighed exasperated, money-loving mortals. Nico stared silently at the blurs of other cars before following his twin into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

**I swear on the River Styx that this will be the only Author's Note EVER unless it is an emergency! Please Review! Helps me really! It reassures me that people like this story... **

**Thank you!**

**- BWP**


	4. There She Is!

_Prologue..._

_The taxi driver looked doubtful, but slid the card. His body sagged as he stared surprised at the machine, a one million dollar sign popped onto the screen. He transferred his gaze to the shiny green plastic card in his hand, dumbfounded at the amount of money held in a plastic card from a casino. He was probably thinking, I need to go to this casino._

_The taxi driver straightened immediately and stammered, "Ummm... Wh-where d-do y-you l-l-like t-t-to g-g-g-g-go?"_

_Nico rolled his eyes, "We already told you, Westover Hall."_

_"O-of c-c-course!" The taxi driver slammed him foot on the accelerator and drove as fast as he can, avoiding police cars. He zoomed down the highway. The taxi driver hesitantly asked, "C-can I keep the card?"_

_Nico replied for Percy as Percy was asleep, "Yeah. Whatever. Sure."_

_Nico could see the dollar signs flashing in the taxi driver's eyes. He sighed exasperated, money-loving mortals. Nico stared silently at the blurs of other cars before following his twin into the realm of Morpheus._

**Ch. 3 There she is!**

Percy shook Nico lightly arousing him from his deep sleep, "We're at Westover... Come on... Get up..."

Nico groaned, still slightly asleep. He rubbed his eyes, tiredly, "Ok... I'm getting up..." he said in a drowsy voice.

Nico stumbled out the open car doors, with Percy helping him at every step. Right when Nico's two feet touched the face of the concrete, the taxi driver stepped on the accelerator and swerved away from the curb, zooming away.

Percy turned around slowly, "Still looks like Westover, doesn't it? Do you think Thorn's here?"

Nico shrugged, "I don't know."

Percy started up the steps, into the giant hall of Westover, "Let's find out..."

Nico slowly followed his twin, but paused every once in a while to stare at his 'first' school, that he remembered. His eyes scanned the familiar rugs and decorations. Now that he knew the future, he wasn't so sure that they were decorations. Battle flags were majestically hanging from the ceiling. Long displays of weapons sat off near the sides of the room menacingly. The metal of the weapons gleamed dangerously.

Nico hurried to catch up to Percy because he has lagged behind as he stared at the decorations, caught up in his memory lane of the past.

The grand door in which they entered in slammed shut, startling the twins. Percy pushed Nico behind a pillar before crowding behind the same pillar himself.

A barrage of voice echoed around the hall.

"-Grover sent us-"

"-at the right place-"

"-Westover-"

Percy mumbled, "Must be the quest to retrieve Bianca."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "They do** not** know how to stay incognito."

"Nope, they do not," agreed Percy. "Any monster in this school and around this school could hear them-"

"-and eat and gobble them up," finished Nico. "That was what you were going to say, right?"

Percy looked at him weirdly, "Umm... No?"

Nico looked down embarrassed, "Heh. Heh. Forget that. Okay. Let's move on..."

Percy peeked out and caught a glance of the quest members. "Hmm... Seems like it is the quest members like last time, except of course no me. Plus a newcomer... I couldn't see the face."

Nico looked confused, "Okay... who? I don't exactly remember."

"Thalia, Annabeth, me... Oh! Yeah, and Grover!"

Loud footsteps trooped throughout the hall. Percy mumbled, "No wonder they caught us." As if on time, two menacing-looking teachers stormed by us. One mortal. One monster. Nico grabbed Percy's shirt and huddled him behind the pillar. Hopefully, out of sight.

A relative conversation, like in the previous life's, sounded between the demigods, monster, and mortal.

"Well? What are you doing here?"

"Umm... Ma'am we were just-"

"Ha! Visitors are not allowed at the dance. You shall be _ee-jected_!"

A snapping sound resonated through the hallways and a familiar burst of wind blew into the hall.

"Oh, but we are not visitors, sir. We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. And this is Annabeth and Will. We're in eighth grade."

Percy giddily hushed, excitement filling his face, "Will's here! Remember? Will? Solace? Yeah! That guy! Son of Apollo. Good guy..."

Nico dryly said not so enthusiastically, "Yep. I remember him."

"Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?"

Percy and Nico stifled their laughter, _Got Chalk? It never gets old._

"I... yes. I believe I do, sir. Annabeth. Thalia. Will. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?"

They hurriedly replied, "Nothing! We will be heading back there right now..."

Ms. Gottschalk replied, "Yes, you should."

Their footsteps echoed away as they walked towards the gym.

Percy sighed in relief, "At least Grover isn't here in time to mess it up."

Nico cracked a smile, "What did Grover do last time?"

Percy reclined on the pillar now that there was no one in the same room as them, "Grover did the Grover, almost gave our position."

Percy adopted a horrible impersonation of Grover, "You guys made it! U-uhhh... You... made... the punch!"

Nico collapsed on the ground laughing, "That was horrible."

"It was wasn't it..." smiled Percy, now back in his normal voice.

Nico stood up slowly, his muscles sore from crouching for so long behind the pillar. He held his hands out, "Come on, let's go find the troublesome questers."

Percy clasped his hand on Nico's, "Let's."

The twins dove from shadow to shadow, following the questers. They currently hid behind the drink table where the punch was located, trying to stay out of sight from the students of the school and demigods.

"Where the hell is Bianca?" came Nico's irritated question.

Percy and Nico squatted behind the table unable to go out any further unless they wanted to get caught. But it was not the demigods they wanted to avoid, they wanted to avoid...

A high-pitched squeal sounded behind the two, "Who are you two guys?"

Nico and Percy turned around slowly to come face to face with a girl whose face looked like the clown, by the amount of makeup she was wearing.

Nico dumbly answered, "Umm... Who are you?"

"I'm one of you guy's new girlfriends!" answer the excited girl, her hair whipping around her.

She wagged a finger in front of the twins. From Percy... Percy held his breath, praying hard to every god and goddess he could think of that she would not choose him. To Nico... Nico followed his twin's example. Back to Percy... Then to Nico... Ending at Percy...

Percy gasped, his face filled with horror.

She giggled, "You're my new boyfriend!"

Percy stared wide-eyed at Nico.

He pleaded, "Please! Help me! Please, my twin!"

Nico shook his head defiantly, feeling a little sorry for his twin, but felt better when he thought that this could have been him.

Percy changed his tactics once he was certain that Nico wasn't going to budge.

Percy turned his attention on the hyper girl, "Hey... My brother and I are twins. We look exactly alike. So, why don't you choose him..."

She looked like she was thinking about it, "Um... Yeah... No," she growled that last word.

She held Percy's hand in a vice grip and pulled him towards the dance floor. She called over her shoulder towards her posse, "You can have the twin."

Her posse clowns turned around to face Nico with evil clown faces.

Nico had one look of the makeup in their hands and ribbons dangling out of their purses before turning tails and running out of there. Faint music pounded in the background as he ran. His footsteps pounded on the ground as he tried to escape the evil girls.

He ducked behind the same pillar that saved him from sight. The posse burst into the hallway. They were unable to walk fast because of the killer heels they were wearing.

They squealed, "Where's the cute boy's twin?!"

They paraded down the hall, not bothering to check behind the pillars.

Nico breathed out a sigh of relief as the posse chattered away from his location. He relaxed against the pillar. The door burst open again, Nico pressed up against the pillar. But instead of the mass of squealing girl in the doorway, it was Dr. Thorn, Thalia, and his sister.

Nico stifled a gasp, panic filling every edge of his mind. Dr. Thorn's unmatched eyes stared critically at the room. In his hand, the struggling daughter of Hades and in his other hand, the daughter of Zeus.

The daughter of Hades stuttered, "Y-you h-have no right to do this!" panic filling every word.

He growled, "Like I care..."

Nico clenched his teeth in bottled up rage, not liking the way the monster was treating his sister. He couldn't care less about Thalia, his sister comes first. After all in the last life, Thalia lives, Bianca doesn't. He wanted so badly to jump out from behind the pillar and try to rescue his sister. But he refrained himself. He knew that if he jumped out and blew his cover to try to save his sister, he would get caught too. He forced himself to stay in the same place, crouching, watching his sister struggle against the monster.

Dr. Thorn determining that the hall was empty, began to pull the daughters of Hades and Zeus against their will towards the door. Thalia spat on Dr. Thorn's arm sleeve, a reckless move.

Dr. Thorn growled angered, "Insolent Daughter of Zeus! Walk!" He tugged on Thalia's arm, gripping her arm crushingly, forcing her to stumble a bit. Bianca reached over and stabilized her.

Thalia mumbled, "Thanks."

Bianca whispered back, "You're welcome."

Dr. Thorn heard them and commanded, "No talking or else I will have to kill you..."

That shut the both of them up right away. Nico knew that he won't actually kill them because he needed them. Nico was reassured with that thought. Dr. Thorn herded the two demigods out of Westover.

Nico paused his movements until he heard the the giant door slam behind the party. He breathed in and out slowly, calming his heart and mind. She'll be fine, he thought. She'll be fine...

Nico ran out from behind the pillar and opened the door a tiny bit, enough for him to squeeze past the tight space. He shut the door behind him with care before diving behind the bushes near the staircase.

Nico dodged and hid behind the green foliage, trying to follow the group without letting the monster know. _I bet he already knows where I am_, grumbled Nico silently._ I mean it is so hard to mask demigod stink._

What confused Nico was Dr. Thorn kept on walking, giving no indication that he knew where Nico was located. A loud crash and boom sounded behind him. Curses and shouts followed almost right after.

_Must be the other demigods_, thought Nico glumly. _Well, they're not going to be much help._ Another loud crash sounded. _Or no help at all. _

Dr. Thorn narrowed his eyes and walked even faster. Nico continued to be a ninja and silently followed.

He mused, _it seems that he can not smell me. Or he is just feigning innocence._

Shouting blared in the area in front of him. _When the hell did the demigods get in front of me? _

Nico's eyes jumped from place to place locating the source of the shouting. Thorn was in half monster form, a tail sprouting out of him from behind. Bianca was huddled scared, near the side. Thalia constantly fidgeted, probably because she wanted to jump into the fight as soon as possible.

A sudden thought pierced through my brain, through the pre-battle haze, _Where the hell is Percy? _


	5. The Lost One

_Previously... _

_Dr. Thorn narrowed his eyes and walked even faster. Nico continued to be a ninja and silently followed._

_He mused, it seems that he can not smell me. Or he is just feigning innocence._

_Shouting blared in the area in front of him. When the hell did the demigods get in front of me?_

_Nico's eyes jumped from place to place locating the source of the shouting. Thorn was in half monster form, a tail sprouting out of him from behind. Bianca was huddled scared, near the side. Thalia constantly fidgeted, probably because she wanted to jump into the fight as soon as possible._

_A sudden thought pierced through my brain, through the pre-battle haze, Where the hell is Percy?_

**Ch. 4 The Lost One**

Percy rubbed his hands together, edging farther and farther away from the crazy maniac girl. She had a glint in her eye that made her seem a little... cookoo.

She giggled, "Aren't we having a great time?" She danced around him joyously. He wouldn't blame her, he doubted any guy would want to dance with the girl. Especially if she always acted like this. Insane.

"Heh. Heh," laughed Percy nervously. "I'm having so much fun," he lied. He doubted the girl could even tell he didn't like her. Much less have fun dancing with her.

"We totally are!" she danced around a couple more times, bumping into other. Overall, acting like she was drunk. _Did someone spike the punch or something? _

"Yeah..." Percy trailed off.

His eyes looked alertly around him, for a solution to get out of the hole the girl in front of him dug for him. Moving bodies danced and moved around him with loud music pumping in the background. There were dancing couples dancing all around the two. His black eyes watched carefully around him, ignoring the annoying girl next to him. In the distance, he could see a mass of familiar of blond hair flashing underneath the lights. _Annabeth! _His eyes lit up.

The girl in front of him stepped closer to him, invading his personal bubble, "You want to... go somewhere?"

Percy's eyes widened, "No!" _Isn't he too young for this. For gods' sake! He's 10! 10! _

He murmured an apology. He pushed past the disappointed girl, "I'm going to get some punch."

She followed, and offered, "I'll come with you."

Percy gasped with horror evident in his voice before taking off, sprinting towards the punch table.

The girl yelled from behind him, "Hey! Wait for me!"

Percy dove into the crowd, desperate to escape the girl. _Please don't find me, _he prayed. Will and Annabeth awkwardly twirled around each other, both of them wore embarrassed expressions. Despite his situation, he snickered silently in his head.

Percy wished, _Please forgive me, Will. _He cut in between the two, "Hello, I'm going to cut in here."

Will narrowed his eyes, his eyes blazing, "What?"

Percy patted his back, "Just for... ten seconds. I need to escape this girl. Just stand off to the side."

Will relented, "Ok." He probably had his own share of insistent girls. He started to walk away before stopping in his tracks, "Wait. How old are you kid?"

Percy grinned, "Ten. Now shoo."

Annabeth looked at him weirdly, "Umm... Who are you?"

Percy unintentionally snapped, "None of your business." Percy felt a bit guilty after the last word left his mouth. It wasn't Annabeth's fault for not knowing him. "I'm some guy. Sorry for snapping."

She nodded slowly, "It's okay."

A high-pitched voice rang out near the two, "Twin! Where are you, twin?"

Percy hushed, "Help me! Don't let that devil see me!"

Percy made sure that his face was not facing the she-devil. The barbie scurried past. Percy sighed relieved, "Thanks, I got to leave now." Percy's black eyes noticed that Annabeth's eyes were unfocused, staring at something behind him. Percy looked over his shoulder. Will had an urgent expression on his face as he stared intently at Annabeth. Percy stepped back and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I got to go."

Annabeth smiled, "So do I."

Percy ran away while shouting, "See ya!" _Soon, _he added silently. _Very soon._

Percy sprinted out of Westover with sweat pouring down his face. The cool air outside attacked his hot skin, cooling it almost immediately. He closed his eyes to remember which way Thorn took the Bianca last time, _the forest clearing! _He smiled.

Percy retraced his steps from his last life and walked into the large forest.

Nico, meanwhile, was staring from behind his bush, contemplating what he should do. Thorn roared and fired spikes at the demigods. Thalia by now, had jumped into the fight, bringing out her famous shield, Aegis. The hideous Medusa head painted on the center of the shield. The demigods taunted Thorn and yelled. Despite their efforts, Thorn was pummeling them. He held Bianca up in front of him, preventing the demigods from firing arrows, in fear that it will hit the daughter of Hades. Thorn's spiked tail continually showered the demigods with poison spikes. Another crash sounded behind Nico. A boy stumbled behind Nico. "Percy?" The boy nodded tired, "Yep. That's me."

Nico sighed, "So what do we do?"

Percy pulled out the new Riptide, the moonlight bouncing off the midnight blade. A familiar glint appeared in Percy's eyes as he gazed at the battle in front of them, "We join them."

* * *

The twins of Hades jumped into battle. Percy shouted a battle cry that was unintelligible behind the roar of the battle. Nico willed his sword to appear in his hands as he stared at the earth. When he discovered Camp Jupiter in the last life, he thought about if he could have similar powers to Hazel, to be able to pull metal out of the ground. Turns out he could. A black blade popped out of the Earth into Nico's waiting hands before diving into battle.

Dr. Thorn roared and fired more spikes into the group of demigods.

Bianca choked out, "Help!"

A hunting horn sounded behind the battle, before a silver arrow sliced through the forest, attaching itself on the monster. The manticore roared in pain and snarled, "No! That is not possible."

Percy muttered amused, "Well, too bad buddy. It is possible." Percy spun around to find his twin, with urgency in his eyes. He grabbed the collar of his twin and dumped Nico behind a large bush, following himself.

Nico complained, "How many bushes do we need to hide behind?"

Another barrage of silver arrows was shot towards the manticore. In response, Dr. Thorn shot his spikes that moved so fast that it was a blur, almost immediately the silver arrows intercepted the spikes.

"This is against the Ancient Laws!" Dr. Thorn growled in a last attempt to prevent the goddess from killing him.

A silver-eyed girl followed by a band of similarly dressed girls appeared in the clearing, the leader spoke, "The hunting of all wild beasts are in my sphere and _you_ are a wild beast."

_Deja-vu. Anybody?_

A familiar girl with volcanic-black eyes stepped forward, with an arrow notched, "Permission to kill, my lady?"

Dr. Thorn dropped the daughter of Hades, leaving her gasping in breath of the grassy ground. He howled, "This is not over, Huntress!"

He lunged towards the lieutenant, hoping to catch her off guard. His wickedly sharp and gleaming claws extended, ready to capture the girl. Nico was watching the scene unfolding in front of him in silence, staring concerned at his sister, but unable to move unless he wanted to exploit him twin and himself.

Percy watched the exchange between the silver-eyed goddess and the monster. His heart leaped when he was the beautiful huntress of Artemis. When he saw the monster lunge at the huntress, something snapped inside of him. Percy leaped out from behind the bush, successfully pushing the lieutenant of Artemis out of the way, but instead getting caught by the monster himself.

Nico closely followed his twin with his sword out, hoping to disintegrate the monster before he lost his brother. Percy's black eyes met his own, his eyes pleading him, _F__ind me later, I'll be fine. _Percy tackled Dr. Thorn off the cliff before he regained his wits. Dr. Thorn and the son of Hades tumbled off the edge of the cliff, falling towards the churning ocean beneath. Nico gasped in pain at seeing his twin fall off the cliff, knowing where he would end up, and what would await him when he got there.

"He'll be fine. He'll be fine," chanted Nico.

Zoe struggled to stand up, after absorbing the shock of a _boy _pushing her out of the way. Lady Artemis stood above her with her hand out and worriedly asked, "Are you okay, Zoe?"

Zoe nodded, "I am fine, my lady. Thank you for your concern."

Zoe looked at the group of demigods crumpled on the ground, bruised and battered. "Three demigods and one satyr, my lady," reported Zoe. She glanced off towards the side, towards the cliff, noticing another demigod. "My correction, four demigods and one satyr, my lady."

A familiar blond girl walked around the group, helping up another blond boy off the ground. Who helped her help up the other quest members. A familiar black haired girl and the satyr. _Ah, yes, _she mused, _I offered them ranks in the hunt, but they refused. _The black-haired girl stomped past Zoe, ignoring her entire presence. The two blonds wobbled towards the camp that the hunt set up. The black haired boy still sat next to the cliff, looking over the edge. _He will join us when he wants to._

Nico swung his feet over the edge, like a little kid, looking out to the sea. The roar of crashing waves sounded beneath them.

A hostile voice asked from behind him, "Who are you?"

"Somebody," Nico answered in a similar tone.

"Are you a demigod?"

"What do you think?" asked Nico irritated.

The voice said in a surrendering voice, "Just asking."

The unidentified being sat down beside him. Nico turned to face the person, "So, who are you?" Nico knew at first glance that it was Thalia, with her signature 'Death to Barbie' shirt and black eyeliner. But of course, she doesn't know that.

She extended a hand, "Hey, I'm Thalia."

Nico replied, "Cool."

She looked hesitant to say something. Nico grunted, "Come on. Say something. I know you want to."

She blurted out, "Were you the guy that pushed the princess out of the way?"

Nico looked at her with a blank expression before cracking a small smile, "Nah. That was my twin brother, Percy."

"Oh."

Thalia stood up slowly, "Let's go back to the camp."

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Nico.

"So," started Thalia, "do you know about the whole 'gods are in America' thing?"

Nico chuckled, "Yeah. I do."

Thalia sighed dramatically, "Good. I didn't want to explain it to you. So, do you know your godly parent?"

"No," Nico said a bit more harshly than he intended. "No, I don't."

Thalia muttered, "No need to be such an ass about it."

Nico slightly smiled, _I missed Thalia._

The Hunters lit a small fire in the middle of their camp, where the Hunters and demigods crowded around the small flame, trying to gain warmth. Bianca sat shivering next to the fire. Nico felt the urge to sit next to her and tell her that he was his sister, but refrained himself. Nico walked jerkily and sat next to Bianca. He extended a hand, "Hey, I'm Nico."

She looked at him cautiously before returning his gesture, "I'm Bianca."

"Cool."

Another threatening voice asked him, "Who are you?"

Nico groaned, _what's with all these people asking these question? _


	6. Chapter 5

_Previously..._

_Nico slightly smiled, I missed Thalia._

_The Hunters lit a small fire in the middle of their camp, where the Hunters and demigods crowded around the small flame, trying to gain warmth. Bianca sat shivering next to the fire. Nico felt the urge to sit next to her and tell her that he was his sister, but refrained himself. Nico walked jerkily and sat next to Bianca. He extended a hand, "Hey, I'm Nico."_

_She looked at him cautiously before returning his gesture, "I'm Bianca."_

_"Cool."_

_Another threatening voice asked him, "Who are you?"_

_Nico groaned, what's with all these people asking these question?_

**Ch. 5**

Hostile eyes stared at him at every angle, watching his every move. It made him feel nervous. Some of the huntresses readied their bows, aiming accurately at his face. His mouth moved silently as he tried to tell them his name, but unable to for some reason. Maybe that reason is that there is a silver-eyes goddess staring at him straight in the eyes, promising pain. She had a somewhat thoughtful expression as she looked at him. Probably wondering which animal she should turn him into. An jackalope most likely. Nico shuddered as a picture of a rabbit with antlers protruding from its head, appeared in his head.

Steeling his nerves, not wanting to be weak, Nico stood up, facing the hunt face on, "Hello, Lady Artemis," Nico bowed, before straightening, "my name is Nico..." he glanced over at Bianca. _It would be pretty weird if I had the same last name as Bianca. _He argued with himself, _I like my last name though, it is the only thing I have of my mom left. Well, other than Bianca. And Hades. But that doesn't count. _"Jackson," he decided. _Nico Jackson, _he mused. _That sounds weird._

Nico was pretty sure that the Hunt was thinking the same thing.

"Undetermined," added Nico on an afterthought, seeing the question on the other demigods and hunters' faces.

The Hunters exchanged some looks. "How old are you?" Another question asked Nico.

Annabeth jumped in unhelpfully, "He's 10."

Nico looked at her, his black eyes glinting with annoyance, "I could speak for myself you know?" His question sounded slightly rude and apparently the Hunters took that the wrong way. His second internal question, _How did she know? _

They hissed, venom dripping off their words, "Shut up, _boy_." They glared at him, hatred rolling off them in waves.

Nico scoffed, "Whatever," not caring.

One of the Hunters asked stiffly, still miffed by his blatant disrespect to women, "I suppose you already know of the gods and goddesses?"

"Of course. Did I not say, "undetermined"? If I said "undetermined" that means I know of the gods and goddesses and not know my godly parent." The tone of his voice and the mere implication of the question and statement, states that she is most definitely... stupid.

Her eyes widened and glared heatedly at the son of Hades. She pulled her bow and readied a couple of sharp silver arrows, aimed specifically at him. She pulled on the bowstring and was about to let go, when her lieutenant pushed the tip of the arrow slightly to deter her aim. It cause the arrows to bury itself in the dirt across from her.

The Hunter stared wide-eyed at her lieutenant, shocked, "Why did you do that?"

The lieutenant merely told her, uninterested, "We need thou for information."

The Hunter protested strongly, "What information? Surely it would not hurt the world to have one less boy."

The lieutenant ignored her and turned to face the son of Hades, "Are you the only one, or is there others?"

Nico wondered whether to tell her the truth or lie. He decided to tell the truth, that way it would be easier and take less time to get his twin back with the help of other demigods, not only himself.

"No," he replied, "my brother was with me."

"Where is thou brother now?"

Nico narrowed his eyes, "_Thou," _he mocked, "brother _saved_ you."

She almost looked confused for a second before a more serious face painted itself on her face, "I thought it was you."

He rolled his eyes, "Not only is he my brother, he is also my twin."

Their audience remained silent during the little exchange between the Hunt's lieutenant and the mysterious boy. Lady Artemis stood up, "That is enough."

Zoe bowed, "Of course."

Nico just remained standing. Lady Artemis was tempted to zap the demigod into a jackalope, just to see how he would like it, but refrained.

Lady Artemis asked one last question, "What is your brother's name?"

Nico stayed silent for a moment before replying, "Perseus 'Percy' Jackson."

* * *

Percy tumbled onto the gravelly ground, the small rocks digging painfully into his skin. "Ouch," he groaned. The ground shook as the monster that traveled with him landed beside him on its feet. The landing not affecting the monster as much as the demigod.

Dr. Thorn nearly howled in rage, as his eyes landed on the huddled form of a little demigod in front of him. His lord has expected him to bring him a powerful demigod of the big three. Not some scrawny newbie. After rage have left his body, drained, panic overtook him. He would probably die because of not completing his simple task. Dr. Thorn contemplated if he had enough time to go back to the group of pathetic demigods and bring back a stronger demigod. Perhaps that daughter of Zeus.

Before he had the time to leave a booming voice asked him, "Have you brought the demigod like I asked you?"

Dr. Thorn shakily turned around to face the voice, not ready to face the inevitable, "Y-yes."

The voice laughed happily, "Where is the petty demigod and who is the godly parent?"

Percy was still laying on the ground before the monster kicked him harshly across the floor. "Umph," he wheezed out as all the air left his body and skidded across the textured floor. Or ground?

"Here is the demigod," pronounced the familiar voice of the manticore. The monster continued slightly hesitant, "I... I do not know of his parentage."

The room became slightly colder and the already dim lights became so dim that it almost looked like it extinguished. "What?" A deathly cold air penetrated the tense silence surrounding the demigod and monster. "What do you mean you _don't _know the demigod's parentage?" Though the monster looked like he was scared shitless, Percy relaxed more, becoming comfortable with the darkness twirling around him. Shadows stretched across the ground. _  
_

Seizing this moment when the voice's owner was fully focused on the blabbering monster, the son of Hades looked around trying to locate the source of the voice. At first he had believed that it was Atlas's voice, but as the voice continued talking, that hope in which it was the Titan grew dimmer and dimmer. It can't be Kronos. Can it? Percy shook his head violently, "No, definitely not. That would be impossible," he murmured to himself, making sure the two other beings in the same room couldn't hear him.

Percy returned to the conversation between the other two beings.

The mysterious voice said, "So, this is the demigod."

Percy waited to hear the annoying voice of the manticore, but heard no sound. He twisted his head around the room. Bits of dust covered the ground where he could see. Guess Dr. Thorn died. _How did I even miss it? _wondered Percy.

Percy not sure of what to do replied, "Umm... Yeah... I am the demigod."

"So," the voice hummed, "who is your parent?"

He knew what to do. He acted unsure, "I don't know."

The voice didn't reply for a while, "Interesting." Not.

"Well, I guess you will have you do."

An invisible force pulled him towards somewhere. Percy knew where the invisible force was taking him. The sky. He almost groaned in annoyance. _I have to hold up the freakin' sky again?_

Later a irrelevant thought wandered its way into his head, _I don't even like the grey hair strip. _

Percy sighed and mentally prepared himself for the overwhelming weight of the sky. His vision went from black to regular, just slightly blurred by the fog in front of him. A blurry figure crouched under seemingly nothing, straining up. As Percy was dragged closer he could see clearly that it was indeed the Titan, Atlas. So, that rules Atlas out. Who is the voice than?

The voice told the Titan, "Guess what? You might be freed from the sky."

The Titan glared randomly at empty space, "Are you going to be the one to free me from this curse? O mighty one?"

The voice chuckled, "Of course not." The force chucked me forward, my skin skinning at the contact of the ground, "This little demigod will hold it."

The Titan scoffed unimpressed, "That puny demigod won't last a minute."

The voice challenged the Titan, "Why don't we see?"

The Titan replied, "Okay."

Percy wanted to protest so bad, _why don't I get a say in this? I mean I am the one they are betting on! _The invisible force pushed Percy further until Percy was right next to the Titan. Percy scrambled up from the ground getting ready for the weight of the sky to be dropped on his back, knowing better than to lay on the ground, refusing to carry the sky. It would only hurt more. The Titan rolled out from underneath the sky, the giant slab of rock weighing down on Percy. Pressuring him to let go. To escape this torture. Spiderwebs of pain coursed throughout his body. All the way from his back to his toes. Percy knelt on the ground, straining against the weight. Series of black spots danced in front of his eyes. Through his blurry vision, he could see the Titan laugh gloatingly at him. The Titan yelled up at the sky, "I am finally free!"

Cliche...

Percy's arms shook with strain of holding the sky, his vision getting dimmer and dimmer. The pain becoming more overbearing. The pressure constantly reminded him of the feeling of not having to hold up the sky, how good it would feel to let go. Constantly coaxing him, a nonexistent voice tempted him, "All you have to do it let go... Just let go..." The words slowly fading away.

Percy didn't know how long he had been holding the slab of rock, but he was just about to let go when the pressure was released from his back. After, he collapsed on the ground, limply. Unmoving. His limbs lay flat on the ground like jelly. Also feeling like jelly. Before the exhaustion got to him resulting in becoming unconscious, the voice muttered, "He held it a lot longer than I expected."

Percy awoke in a uncomfortable state on the hard, gravelly floor. He gently untangled his limbs, slowly regaining circulation in his legs. It seems the enemies just dumped him on the floor, not bothering. Percy snorted, "What did you expect? They're my enemies." This isn't exactly a 5-star Hotel. He looked around the small room. It was the classical jail cell. A small bed bolted to the side... and nothing else. Wait... There is a small bathroom connect in the back.

At least this isn't as bad as Hades's dungeons... It has windows. Which means... air! Percy continued to observe the small living space that he was currently living in. He slumped on the bed, his muscles still not fully recovered from holding the damn sky, "Well, this is boring." Right after the last word left his mouth, the bed shook before dropping to the ground.

"Well..." stated Percy speechless, "hopefully it couldn't get any worse." _Well, other than holding the damn sky again,_ which he was sure they were going to do to him.


End file.
